Un Petit Goût
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Sebastian knew he couldn't eat his soul but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little taste. SebaCiel One Shot


**A/N: I've come to like Kuroshitsuji and here's my first little fanfic about it. Please enjoy and review.**

**Warning: This story contains hints of yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like it don't read it. Also if you don't like the pairing of SebaCiel don't bash.**

* * *

**Un petit goût**

Three, two, one. Another faint chime was issued from the grandfather clock that swayed just outside the bedroom. It's almost mute song confirming the butler's exact calculation on yet another minute passing. One more minute that added on to the other ten he had previously counted in his head. And, like the other ten, he had ended his mental countdown at precisely the second the clock would hum.

'_**Ding!'**_

Blood red eyes closed as their owner's acute hearing focused on the quiet clink of the pendulum. That was the twelfth minute disappearing into the night, but still not the moment he sought after. No, that moment would be on the clock's twentieth strike and then he could make his move.

_My Lord._

Candlelight glistened against Sebastian's reopened gems. Their flickering going unnoticed as the servant refused to look away from the boy who rested with his back to him. His delicate master who appeared to be in deep slumber with only half his body shielded by the thick blankets.

"Hmm..." The demon gave a gentle smirk, crossing one leg over the other as he thought of this concept. Yes, his lord **appeared **to be asleep and to the untrained eye it was completely convincing. However, Sebastian knew better, and was well aware that his master was merely in a state between awake and struggling to fall asleep.

_Let yourself rest, Bocchan._

Calmly, he allowed himself to take his eyes of the young Earl to blink at the dancing flames of the candelabra. The three-pronged holder reflecting itself in his blank eyes as he pondered his latest thought.

His thought or rather his wish that his master would soon fall into dreamland and perhaps escape those plaguing nightmares he so often had...Of course he also knew that this wish was pointless. Not because Ciel Phantomhive couldn't fight back against his horrid dreams, but because he wouldn't even be in slumber until the twentieth minute elapsed.

_Five more minutes, My Lord._

He tuned out the low calling of the clock, returning to watch his master closely. His glowing eyes taking in every curve the blanket hugged to assure his lord was in perfect comfort.

...Ah yes, this was his curse of holding the title of Phantomhive Butler, but was also his greatest blessing. The ability to guarantee his one and only master was always safe and in total relaxation during sleep. This sacred ability that also allowed him to know **why **his master would definitely be in slumber exactly twenty minutes after being tucked in.

_Your mood..._

He smiled when thinking of Ciel's rather easy "tell". The dead giveaway of how to know when he would rest: his mood that day. _Obviously, when they first developed their lifelong contract he had no idea how the child would respond or react to anything...But after so long of being with him it became increasingly obvious._

_When the lord would start and end his day with a sense of depression he took almost two hours of restless movement to tire himself out. When he was in what could be considered a "happy" mood it only took a mere five minutes. When intense thought haunted him it could take anywhere from ten to thirty minutes depending on the situation he pondered. And naturally his butler had learned each and every one of his habits due to pacing the halls throughout the night...Well save one._

_The one he had just recently started that had somewhat worried his servant. The strange mood of being stressed as he worked all day then nonchalantly telling his butler to stay at his bedside until he fell asleep. This was one of those two times...And despite Sebastian not being fully aware of how to deal with the situation, he was positive Ciel would be out in twenty minutes as he had been in the previous occurrence. _

_That's the last._

He gave a low sigh as the final ring of the clock was issued. Twenty minutes lost into the heavy nightfall, his master relaxing into unconsciousness, and his signal that it was time to make his move.

"Bocchan?" He quietly stood from his seat, blowing a silent whisper to extinguish the candle's flames. His mouth creeping into a slight frown as he stealthily leaned in over his lord's fragile figure.

"My Lord...?"

Carefully and cautiously, he rested his right hand on one side of the boy, the other gently removing the eyepatch that stayed over Ciel's beautifully cursed eye. His skilled fingers untying the strap from around his head to toss it onto the bedside table.

_Forgive me, My Lord...This could be my only chance._

Shimmering ruby-colored eyes illuminated the darkness as their demonic possessor grew closer and closer to the boys soft lips. The butler's mind swarming with a combination of unholy thoughts and intoxicating scents. Enticing smells his young master's soul radiated even when the body it was encased in was in full control of it. And those damned thoughts of how he had wanted so badly to do this very thing the second his master had first asked him to stay the night. That first time he had managed to stop himself out of guilt, but this time...This time he couldn't.

No, he **wouldn't **stop himself, not after that sweet soul had become more and more overwhelming as the days had gone by. He couldn't kill his lord and defile his contract, but he **needed **a taste. Just a little taste.

"..."

Remaining in his best calm state, Sebastian slowly twisted his fingers beneath the boy's chin, carefully tilting it sideways. His red eyes closing softly when his hungry lips pressed against Ciel's with the utmost care. The overpowering deliciousness filling his senses whenever his mouth dared to press harder.

_Just a little more, My Lord._

Slits of red exposed themselves once more, the demon watching the boy's unconscious movements when the butler ran his tongue over his flavorful lips. The wetness pressing and prodding until coaxing those same sensitive lips to part open, allowing him complete access.

"...!"

Sebastian's eyes snapped shut for the final time, the pain of feeling them roll to the back of his skull becoming more and more dulled as he explored the soul he sought after. Strong tastes of sea salt, warm Chamomile Tea, and ice-cold milk combining and mixing themselves together to force the butler onto the thin brink of insanity.

_This soul..._

He resisted the restless urge to pant as the same flavors twisted inside their owner's body. That same sea salt exposing the midnight black hatred that burrowed within Ciel, that warm tea boiling with the vengeance he craved, and that cool milk somehow managing to shield the others with pure, indescribable innocence.

"Mnn..."

The servant quickly recoiled his tingling tongue when the slight groan of his master filled his ears. His paralyzed body managing to compose itself into a state of calmness as he watched the unmoved figure.

_My Lord...Did I disturb your rest?_

He pulled himself from hovering above his still lord, his body acting as light as a feather as to not bother the child any longer.

_...Thank you, Bocchan...I may not have stopped if you hadn't..._

Silently, the servant grasped the unlit candelabra, quickly taking it and himself to the closed doorway.

"Goodnight, Bocchan."

"...I told you to stay at my side until I fell asleep. Follow your orders."

Red eyes momentarily grew before blinking back to an unshakable state. Sebastian turning to head back to his seat beside his grumbling master.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. ^^ Please review. **


End file.
